Darkness Consuming
by Retro23
Summary: Tess is a 14 year old girl who lives in Ba Sing Se, but when the fire nation finally overtakes her city, she realizes that she has more to do with the war then she thinks.


Prologue

The darkening sky above was filled with fire nation airships. An alarm went out above the noise of people rushing to and fro. Many of the airships were dropping bombs, that exploded upon rough contact with anything. Tess, and her brother Arn, were both out in the city of Ba Sing Se. A huge crowd of people swept about in panic, trying to find a safe place to take refuge, but there was no place where they could hide, no place where they could take shelter, if it was shelter it would be shelter in a fire nation cage. Earth Kingdom soldiers shot huge earthy chunks at the fire nation ships high above, hardly ever hitting them, but almost always hitting in engine. Tess swore she saw a flame, just a small spark in the sky, then down came raining fire, as a huge torrent of flame swept over the land, burning the city to ruins. "Tess come on!" Arn shouted from beneath an arch that lead to the road out of the city, she followed her brother until they were in a huge torrent of people. Tess turned to see the flaming torrent heading straight for them. "Tess! Lets go!" Arn shouted, as he ran up on a boardwalk that was on the sides of the road, made only for messengers, but many people were already using them and breaking the rules. Tess ran after her brother, as bombs came down onto the road to the side of them, crashing and exploding on top of peoples heads. Tess looked towards the people in confusion, many laid dead and were being trampled on by the huge crowds, some were set alight as the bombs exploded near them, blood was spilled over the ground in a huge puddle. Tess was shocked by the huge number dead, braking into tears as she ran. Her brother was still ahead of her, watching the gore and bloodshed below. They ran across the boardwalk, as their father was killed in the main road by the torrent of flame. Tess kept running with her brother, panting heavily as she ran, and turning back once to see the flames completely consume the people, behind her. More tears came into her eyes, she kept running, the fire was catching up to them, it was nearing over the boardwalk... Tess kept running her heart pounding, the flames barely licking her feet. Jumping over a piece of debris she landed tripping over her brother in fear. The flames licked her feet and legs leaving behind a nasty scar.  
She jumped up screaming, but as she did her brother was consumed by the flames. She only turned once to look at him, reaching for her in agony, she kept running, the flames were still burning behind catching to everything in their path, and still burning many in the road, she kept running. Her brother, mother, father, and sister... were all dead, as she thought of this tears flooded down her cheeks drying off quickly because of the air blowing them across her face. She could feel the hear of the fire at her back, she knew if she tripped, fell, or stopped, she would be dead, she kept going, her lungs hurt badly, and her throat was horrible dry, the smell of smoke crossed her nose. She could here the people, screaming, and then heard the flames engulf them completely. She was going mad now, no more tears came from her eyes, a torrent of hatred of the fire nation came to her mind. She couldn't bend, so she couldn't save herself... or could she. A crazy idea came into her mind as she waved her hands, bending the flames to her will.  
_Yes. _she thought evilly. A fiendish grin spread across her face, as she bended the flames into fiery tornadoes, ascending into the sky and instantly destroying the airships. _Yes! Kill them! Revenge is yours now Tess! Kill them all! _She thought. She continued to bend the flames. So much raw pwoer, and it was at her command, she fed the flames with oxygen making them burn higher. _Those filthy civilians deserved to die. _The flames seemed to say, as they waved at her. _But don't worry, you can still use us to take the lives of more..._

She raised the flames even higher, making them consume the airships, she thought of their face, bloodily burned in the same fiery torrent they had shot down to kill the...

No... this was wrong. What was she doing? She put out the flames with a simple wave of her hand. She looked at her hands. How could she do this? She wasn't a monster like the fire nation soldiers. Darkness suddenly put out all her memories again... _you could kill them all you have the power! _She erased it from her mind again, thinking more about what she had done, she had just killed... who knows how many men. She thought of the flames again, they had almost seemed to control her in that moment. _Fool! _something in her mind said. Instantly, she felt all the energy draining from her... it grew dark all around her, as the darkness consumed her, she heard the voice in her mind even more. _You are a firebender! Use your power to destroy! It is yours to use!_

Tess shook her head. _No! I am not a firebender! I don't bend!_

You do now! It replied.  
She was finally swept up fully into the darkness, and her mind went blank.


End file.
